Sunflower
On-Screen Appearance Being Planted A cursor places Sunflower's Seed Packet into the battlefield and she comes out of it. Special Attacks Neutral B - Sun Pulse Sunflower fires energy of the sun and does damage and knockback to opponents. You can also charge it to deal larger damage and knockback. Side B - Magnifying Grass Sunflower plants a Magnifying Grass. If you attack the Magnifying Grass with a projectile or a thrown based item, it will deflect it. Magnifying Grass is indestructible. Don't worry if you're not Sunflower. The Magnifying Grass will disappear after 10 deflects. Up B - Sun Grapple Beam Sunflower shoots a grapple beam out of sun energy and if it lands, it will send Sunflower to the place it hit. It can also drag opponents to Sunflower. It can also heal your teammate but there is a 5% chance that an opponent or enemy will be healed. It can also grab items even the Smash Ball. Be careful, you can also grab traps. If the item Sunflower grabs is a piece of Food or anything like that, it'll automatically heal her. If Sunflower grabs an explosive item, it will activate it's explosion. Down B - Heal Flower Sunflower plants a yellow Marigold that drops healing sun. It can heal anyone even opponents. This move is good in Team Battles. It will continuously drop healing sun until 18 seconds. This move can only be used once per stock so use it wisely. Final Smash - Sunbeam Sunflower plants her roots and immobilizes herself and then shoots a powerful beam of sun energy. If you get caught in the final smash, you are trapped and cannot escape. After that, the opponents that were caught in the final smash will be KO'd. KO Sounds KO Sound 1:A sound when she gets hit in Plants Vs. Zombies:Garden Warfare KO Sound 2:Another sound when she gets hit in Plants Vs. Zombies:Garden Warfare Star KO Sound::A sound when she gets KO'd in Plants Vs. Zombies:Garden Warfare Screen KO Sound:A sound when she gets hit in Plants Vs. Zombies:Garden Warfare 2 Taunts Up Taunt:The Follow Gesture Side Taunt:The Happy Twirl Gesture Down Taunt:The Watering Can Gesture Victory Options+Failure/Clap Option 1:*Produces Sun* Option 2:(Sings) We don't want zombies on our lawn! *Winks to the viewer as she breaks the fourth wall* Option 3:Ah, boogie boogie boogie! Boogie boogie boogie! Lose/Clap:The No Gesture Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Congratulations (Classic):TBA Congratulations (All-Star):TBA Character Description TBA Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Does her planting move * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - Sunflip * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - Cherry Bomb * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - Does her planting move * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- Soil Kicker * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Symbol A zombie's arm out of the ground picking a flower. Victory Music The theme when completing a level in Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Kirby Hat Sunflower's Petals Exclusive Stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Crowd Cheer "Sunflower! Sunflower! Sunflower!" Lawl Food None Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia * Her moveset is based on her moveset in Plants Vs. Zombies Garden Warfare. * She is the first Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Video Moveset. Video Category:Female Category:Plant Category:Plants Vs. Zombies Category:Cute Characters Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Category:Heroes Category:Non-Human Category:Playable Characters Category:Overpowered Category:OP as FUCK! Category:Badass Category:Yellow Category:Green Category:Orange Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Celebrities Category:Happy Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:TSLMasterYT's list of characters he liked in his childhood Category:Video Movesets Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Video Movesets Category:Characters that can Regenerate Health Category:Characters with cute voices Category:Sun Producer Category:Starter Characters Category:TSLMasterYT's list of females he has a crush on Category:Flower Category:The Serena Show Category:The Serena Show Heroes Category:People who Smile alot Category:Smile, Smile, Smile Category:Non-English Speaking Category:Permanent Smile Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars